


An Impossible Wish

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Dating For Demons [17]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, WWE - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: If you could make one impossible wish come true, what would it be?





	An Impossible Wish

“Finn, if you could make one impossible wish come true, what would it be?”

Finn blinked in surprise, eyebrows furrowing in thought as he looked over at Sami. His partner had an expectant look on his face, eyes inquisitively wide.

He could reply with an obvious answer…world peace, ending world hunger, no more homelessness or poverty, a cure for cancer…

Sami would probably be expecting any one of those answers. So why not go for the unexpected?

Why not go for the answer that would embarrass his partner the most?

“I’d wish I could love you even more, Sami.”


End file.
